Love In a Haze
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Part 2!!*// Tidus' dark blue eyes scanned the docks and then roamed over to the far deserted end of the beach. It was there that he spotted someone in the waters, arms thrashing about wildly, a head popping up everynow and then only to disappear again...
1. **Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy X©_.... Squaresoft does and I just want to say _one_ thing to them.... you guys _suck_ for having to make us Canadians wait till 2002 for that game!!! Just kidding....

Dedication: To all who've seen Tidus.... and think he's da bomb!!!! (well... besides for Zidane and Squall... hee hee ^.~)

_Author's Note:_ Alrighty... I've _never_ played this game because... well, it just isn't over here in Canada yet... Grr!! But... everything you're about to read in here is probably somewhat true since I took the information from the Squaresoft site itself. Something's are made up for instance, _Nivra Utori_.... that's just a name I came up with. The world, the leader of the Ebon summoner tribe, the "Aeons"... they're all real. If you've played this game, and find something missing or wrong, then just go ahead and tell me... just don't be _REALLY_ mean about it and say something like, " Okkkk.... that was all wrong! Since when do.. blah, blah, blah... " ight? Ight! I hope you enjoy this, because... well... I don't know, because of Tidus at least.

_* * *_

_Love In a Haze_

_* * *_

_Prologue_

  
  


Everything was defeaning....

From the metal that clashed against metal, the loud battlecries that echoed through the thick air that smelt of charred flesh and some sort of powder, to the roar of the large bonfire that the medics placed the dead of their tribe into.

Everything...

Everywhere around, people from the Ebon summoner tribe waved their staffs, their weapons and even their hands around, summoning the Aeons to help them through the battle that would probably destroy what was left of their watery world; Spria.

Men who were over the ages of seventeen were out on the battlefield with the high summoner of the Ebon summoner tribe; Braska. The rest of the young men under the age of seventeen stayed with the medics, mending broken bones, popping dislocated shoulders back into place, stitching up large gashes on the bodies of their warriors.

The medics consisted of the wise ones, the ones older then Braska himself. They used their hands to heal their wounded, chanting small low melodic hymns that would put the healing warrior into a state of sleep for a few minutes while they healed quickly. The young children were all put into hiding underneath the water in a small cave that was called, _Nivra Utori._

There was one young woman of seventeen who was stubborn and insisted that her father let her fight with them. She had said to him that she might be able to put to use her summoner skills that she had been so insecure about. Her father; Braska had finally, after many good reasons from his daughter, agreed, but only if she stayed by his side throughout the fight.

Out on the battlefield were Yuna, daughter of the high summoner; Braska and a young man who she met while traveling from temple to temple; Tidus. Her father had once defeated a terrible man named Sin, but now... he seemed to be back and he wanted revenge on Braska for killing accidentally killing his wife; Mischu.

Her and Tidus' relationship hadn't gotten far. As soon as she met him, it was then that Sin and his army had attacked Spira and the Ebon summoner tribe. All Yuna had gotten to know about him was that he was a jock. A major jock, yet he didn't really act like one at all. His favorite sport was Blitzball... an underwater sport that he loved and was especially good at.

Yuna frowned lightly, reaching up to brush aside some of her feathered light brown hair from her eyes. She scanned the area that was completely clear of the enemy. Her father and Tidus were a few feet away from where she was standing. Yuna's frown deepened as she closed her eyes and tried to focus all her energy for the next summoning of her Aeon.

Tidus glanced over at Braska and then over at Yuna, carefully scrutinizing the look of major concentration on her heart-shaped face that held such a beauty, such a wonder to him that everytime he was around her, he felt like he was going to melt to the ground or something. There was a loud battlecry that rang out from behind him and Tidus whirled around to find himself standing in the direct path of a large looking man, a sharp, jagged edged sword extended out in front of him.

Before Tidus could whip out his own sword, there was a loud sound behind him as something slammed into the ground, sending off cold air, making him shiver with chills. There was a light harmonical singing that floated through the air and then stopped behind him and behind the small jagged wall of ice.

Tidus whirled around to find himself staring at a tall woman with light blue skin and deep, dark blue eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul. She swung her arm out at her side, and her hand connected with Tidus' shoulder and the wall of ice, sending him through the air from the force of the hit and sending large sharp shards of ice to fly as well. Yuna's eyes snapped open and she waved her staff around a few times before making a soft whistling sound the echoed through the air loudly.

The woman gave a nod of her head, and then lifted her arms up into the air, just above her hair that floated to life just below her pointed hands. Tidus slowly scrambled to his feet and rushed over to stand beside Yuna. Braska smiled briefly at his daughter, telling her she had done a good job as the Aeon known as Shiva threw her head back and shifted her arms above her head somemore.

Shiva was just about to cast Diamond Dust upon the enemy when a loud, strangled cry of pain rose above the distant battlecries. Yuna's concentration left her completely as she whirled around to find her father on one knee, clutching his chest. Tidus followed Yuna's gaze and couldn't believe his eyes; the high summoner of the Ebon tribe was injured and probably going to die.

Shiva's eyes suddenly glazed over, the deep, dark blue leaving to be replaced by complete white as she slowly faded away as Yuna rushed over to her father's side. Tidus watched Yuna and then looked around him at the battle scene happening all around. He couldn't believe his eyes. He went to rush over to Yuna's side to tell her to just leave him so they could fight on, but he didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching, he didn't hear the loud cry of rage that rang out behind him, all he felt was the pain in his left side, just above his lung and partially in it.

Tidus blinked and then glanced down at his chest, glancing down in horror at the large, long jagged blade that protruded through his chest, bright crimson trickling down his chest and abs slowly. He slowly brought his head up and looked at Yuna as she was bent over her father's trembling body.

He was beginning to see three Yuna's and three Braska's. Everything around him was spinning out of control and the ground beneath his feet was beginning to rock wildly from side to side, causing him to fall to the ground on one knee. Tidus let out a loud grunt of surprise as his knee hit the ground, sending bolts of intense pain through his leg.

Yuna felt hot, wet salty tears brim her eyes as she bent over her father who was laid out on the ground. She shook her head as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. Braska slowly lifted a trembling hand and brought it to her baby smooth cheek, smearing a line of blood along the skin.

" Y-yuna... be strong. You _are_ strong.... take care of everyone a-as did I. Don't let anything get in your way and... never think t-that you can't summon your Aeons... " he said to her, his voice slowly fading to a whisper.

Yuna reached up and placed her hand over his hand that rested on her cheek. She gave it a light squeeze before feeling it go limp in her hand. Yuna brought his hand to her lips and then reached over to gently close her father's eyelids as she laid his hand on his stomach, along with the other one.

" N-no... you can't just go and leave me... p-please, father... " she whispered softly, the crystal tears dripping down her cheeks that were now flushed from the heat of the battle.

There was a loud grunt behind her and Yuna whirled around on her knees to watch Tidus topple over to th ground, a long sword sticking out of his chest. She sucked in a sharp breath and scrambled to stand up and rush over to him, but her skirt got tangled with her legs, causing her to fall back to the ground.

" Tidus! " she screamed. " Tidus! Don't move... "

_' Where's he going to go? '_

Since Yuna couldn't run to him, she began to crawl frantically towards him, blood and dirt staining her palms. As soon as she got to him, his entire front was soaked in blood as was his back. Yuna tried to calm her racing heart, her throbbing hands and knees.

She reached out to him and tried to gently break the wooden hilt in half. Tidus' body jerked slightly from the impact of the sword breaking and then he went still again. Yuna placed her knee on his stomach and grabbed the jagged tip of the blade, pulling it towards her.

Tidus let out a groan as it came loose. Yuna threw it over her shoulder and then crawled around him to pull out the other half for it was only the handle.

" T-tidus... hang on. It's going to be alright. You're going to live... fight it, Tidus! " she shouted to him when he didn't respond. " Please... "

Tidus gave a groan as his response and Yuna breathed a long sigh of relief as she quickly untied the long sleeves that hung on her forearms and pressed them to the back and front wound on his body. She then flipped him onto his back and searched his usual darkly tanned face that was now a pale colour.

Yuna gently placed his head on her lap and reached down to brush aside some of the dark blonde hair from his closed eyes. She then softly patted his cheek, biting the inside of her own cheek, praying for him to still be alright and that he wouldn't die on her.

Tidus grimaced and then opened his eyes slowly to find Yuna's blood smeared face peering down at him. He blinked and then felt his eyes droop again as he reached up to place his hand on her bare shoulder that was slightly burnt and bloody.

" Y-yuna... get out of here while you still can. Go back to the Ebon tribe. They need a leader and that leader is _you._ You're strong, you shouldn't be out here fighting with us... " he began but Yuna brought a finger to his lips to silence him.

" Hush, Tidus... you're going to be alright, I'll heal you if I can.... "

Tidus shook his head, " No! Just forget about me and just get out of here. You deserve to live... I don't. Just get out before someone claims your life as they d-did mine... "

Yuna shook her head and then gasped quietly as the small river of crimson quickly slid out from the corner of his lips. Tidus' face went even paler then it was before and then his powerfully built body trembled once before his back arched off the ground, the back of his head being pressed into the tops of her thighs.

Suddenly, as if all life revolved around Tidus, everything went dead, calm quiet until the loud screams and cries of pain and heartache rose to be greater then the metal clashing against metal that had taken place before. Even the loud roar of the bonfire went quiet....

_To be continued...._

___________

_Author's Note_: Well... there you have it. A _long_ prologue to my Final Fantasy X fanfiction... *chuckles and nods* Yes... it's rather long if you ask me... a little _too_ long. But... what did you think? Did you think it was alright? Great? Bad? Boring? What?!?!??????? *sighs* Alrighty then... tell me what you think in your review if you leave one, and remember, whatever you have read might not be true... but I know it is... :p

**Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Constructive criticism?** [Leia Avenrose #1][1] or [Leia Avenrose #2][2]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@excite.com



	2. " I'm going to die... Tidus... "

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy X©_ Squaresoft owns it all and here I am, once again going to say that you guys _suck_ for having to me us Canadians & Americans wait till Febuary 23rd _2002_ for this game that looks incredible! (sorry to people who read the prologue... I wasn't sure on the exact date... -_-")

Dedication: To people who have loved this story so far and wanted more of it. To _*Sagittarius Girl*_ and to many others who love my work....

* * *

_

Love In A Haze

_

* * *

~Chapter 1~

It was bright and the light hurt his eyes as he slowly and regretfully opened them to be welcomed back to the world by a blast of bright sunlight that was streaming in from the small window that was wide open beside the medium sized cot, the white transparent curtains flapping lazily in the soft song of the breeze, the smell of salt from the ocean floating through the air and hitting his nostrils hard.

There was a small noise to his right, almost like someone was coughing. But who? Tidus let out a cough himself as he went to sit up, but a deep intense pain tore at his side, causing him to groan loudly, gritting his teeth together tightly as he slowly laid back down.

'_ Damn chocobos... _' Tidus thought to himself as he tried to calm his heavy breathing.

There was a small hand, the tip of a fingernail running up his left arm that held a small bandage on it. Tidus slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a small heart-shaped face, the small pert nose crinkled slightly, brow furrowed in a deep frown of puzzlement as a pair of eyes, one deep blue, the other emerald green stared down at the bandage on his arm.

'_ Yuna... what's she doing here? _ ' Tidus asked himself as he blinked and then tilted his head to the side.

Yuna licked her lips as she gingerly probed the top of the bandage with the tip of her finger, not even taking note of Tidus' dark sky blue eyes on her, watching her intently. She moved her finger along the bandage until she felt a small bump. It was then she pushed down just a little _too_ hard.

" _Owww!!_ " Tidus howled in pain as he went to clutch at his arm, but the wound in his side prevented his from doing so.

Yuna jumped back, the sleeves of her komoto(sp? I know, bad spelling on that thing...) flew back, the light rose ends slapping up against the dark purple skirt, her left leg standing out of the long slit on the left side as she stood there, half crouched, half standing, a look of surprise and shock glowing in her eyes.

" Ahhhhrgh... " Tidus groaned as he laid back, his head and back pressed into the bed as he tried to battle the bouts of pain, his eyes clamped shut tightly, teeth pressed together.

After realizing that it was only him, Yuna let out a small breath of relief and allowed her tense muscles to relax as she slowly straightened up and then quickly walked over to the side of the bed to glance down at the bandage that was now topped off in blood.

Tidus slowly opened his eyes when feeling her sudden presence beside him and he groaned again, " What the heck was that for? Whatever did I to you, Yuna? " he moaned.

Yuna bit her lip and then reached down to peel away the bandage, " I'm so sorry, Tidus... I didn't know that you... well, were awake... " she replied lightly.

Tidus crinkled his nose and then exhaled heavily as he glanced over at the wound on his arm from the corner of his eye, " What the heck did you do anyway? "

Yuna shook her head, " Just pushed the muscle back into your body... " she informed him gently as she turned away from the bed to dispose of the soiled bandage to grab some more.

Tidus's left light brow shot up as he stared after her, " Pushed the muscle back into the bo-- _my_ body? "

As Yuna walked back up to the bed, she nodded as she unwrapped the stark white bandages and then went to wrap them around his arm, just above the elbow, " Yes... I knew there was something wrong with the way the bandage was sitting on your arm and I found out... the muscle in your arm was just a little lost from the rest of your other muscles.... "

Tidus suddenly frowned, " That wasn't funny... " he muttered unhappily as she finished wrapping up his arm.

" Who said it was? " Yuna shot back as she placed the rest of the unused bandages on the small table beside the bed.

Tidus stared at her, " So... what are we going to do, Yuna? " he asked softly, suddenly remembering how he first ended up in here, remembered how Braska was slain in cold blood before his own daughter's eyes. He felt pity for the girl, but he shouldn't talk, his entire country had been wiped out...

Yuna went silent, her eyes suddenly going downcast as she slowly turned her back to him, her hands clasped in front of her dress. Tidus knitted his brow and watched her for a moment before finally breaking the silence between them.

" Yuna, I'm sorry about your father... " he said softly as he slowly tried to sit up again, but it was no use.

To his side, Yuna sniffled lightly and shook her head quickly, " No, no... it's alright, Tidus. I... I'm fine... "

Tidus managed to sit up this time and he swung his long muscular legs over the side of the bed, " No you're not, Yuna... both you and I can see that, " he replied firmly as he stood up and walked over to her, his uninjured arm wrapped around his stomach that was completely covered in bandages, the other one reaching out for her shoulder.

Yuna jumped as soon as she felt Tidus' hand on his shoulder. The contact itself was what made her twist away quickly as she whirled around to face him, the one blue earring in her right ear flinging out wildly and landing against her shoulder as her hair flung out as well, coming to a rest about her face.

Tidus stared at her slightly confused, " What? "

Yuna swallowed thickly and then shook her head as she scratched her left cheek, " N-nothing... look, you should be laying down, not up comforting a poor pathetic summoner girl... " she muttered softly.

Tidus blinked and slowly shook his head, " I don't see any poor pathetic summoner girl around here. And if there ever were one, it wouldn't be you, Yuna. What you did back there out on the battlefield was amazing, I wish I had your powers and strength... determination, will.. "

Yuna lowered her head slowly and then shook it, " Tidus... get back into the bed, you're not well enough to be wandering about.. "

" Yuna, you're avoiding my question. Why are you dodging? " Tidus asked softly.

" It's nothing... "

" Sure! Riiiiiight... come on, you can tell me... "

Yuna shook her head again and closed her eyes before opening them to lift her head and stare at him, her eyes filled with tears, " Tidus, if I weren't some poor pathetic summoner girl, then why did I freeze up? Why did my father die? Why wasn't I able to keep Shiva out for a longer time? _Why wasn't I able to save father!?_ "

Tidus blinked a few times and then swallowed at the last question she had shouted as he uncomfortably scratched the back of his head, " Well... I, I don't know, Yuna, because it wasn't up to you to save your father? Maybe because you had your own battle to fight... "

Yuna hugged her arms to her chest and then suddenly began to sob hard, " I-it's not fair, Tidus... it's j-just not f-fair... "

'_ Do something... don't just stand there, you idiot!!_ '

Tidus watched her and then slowly walked up to her. Yuna slowly lifted her head with the help of Tidus' fingers under her chin. She stared at him before her chin trembled some more as she twisted her head to the side, slowly beginning to sink to the ground.

Tidus went down with her, just as slowly. He crouched down in front of her as she sat on the ground, legs tucked under her as she sobbed, her light brown hair falling in front of her face, blocking her expression from sight. But one didn't need to see it to understand what she was feeling, the tears and the sobs of agony over the precious things she had lost in her live were enough.

" Yuna... " he spoke softly, tenderly. " it's going to be alright... " he soothed as he went down on his own knees in front of her and then wrapped his good arm around her shoulder, bringing her close, but not _too_ close.

Yuna shook her head slowly and pressed her face into his shoulder, " J-just... don't say another word.. " she whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her face pressed into his broad wide shoulder.

Tidus swallowed thickly from the contact, but why? It didn't mean anything really, just that he was comforting a friend in need. He just held onto her gently, his eyes closed as he felt Yuna's soft hair caressing his cheek. They sat there on the ground for what seemed like an eternity when all of a sudden there was a deep rumbling from the doorway behind them sounding somewhat like someone clearing their throat.

Yuna was the first to pull away and look over at the doorway to find her devoted guardian -- Kimari Lonzo. She coughed and then slowly stood up, helping Tidus who was slightly confused and angered at the same time by the interruption.

" Kimari! " Yuna exclaimed, " What brings you here? "

Kimari eyed Tidus before looking at her and smiling, " Nothing really, just seeing what you were _up_ too... that's all, " he replied, his dark eyes wandering over to Tidus who had walked back over to his bed to sit on the edge, arm wrapped around his stomach.

Yuna smiled softly and nodded, " I'm alright, just checking up on Tidus. Making sure he hasn't died on us just yet... " she said, giggling as she walked over to the small cabinet at the far end of the room to pull out a fresh towel.

Kimari watched her, " What do you plan on doing with that, Yuna? " he asked, bulky arms crossed over his chest.

Yuna made a face and then held the white towel to her chest, " I'm going to go swimming, silly. There's really nothing else to do now... except to wait for what happens next... " she informed him as she began to walk towards him.

Kimari frowned, " Is that so? Did you know that Seymour Guado seeks you hand still? "

Yuna stopped in her tracks. Tidus' head shot up as his ears perked a bit at the news.

" Well... he already knows my answer, Kimari.. " Yuna replied lightly, a small hint of anger and exasperation in her usual soft and calm voice.

Kimari nodded, " True, but still.. "

" Oh! Still _nothing.._ " Yuna nearly shouted in disbelief.

'_ Go, Yuna!_ ' Tidus thought as he watched the girl in front of him.

Kimari sighed heavily, " Yuna... he's looking for you now, it be best for you to stay inside and wait till he gives up... "

Yuna lifted her head and stared up at him, " Kimari... " she spoke softly, " Seymour isn't going to give up, even when he's passed on, he'll never give up then either. Might as well just go and face him now... "

Tidus frowned, " But why? "

" Pardon me? " Yuna asked, whirling around to face him.

Tidus tilted his head to the side, " Why? " he asked again.

" Why what, Tidus? "

" Why won't you just give it up? "

'_ What the hell am I saying?! Shut up, Tidus!! _'

" Give up what, Tidus? What are you getting at? " Yuna asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the seventeen year male.

Tidus bit his lip and then scratched his head, " Forget it.. nevermind... "

Yuna let out a chuckle and then shook her head, " No way! You started it, you finish it. Explain to me.. what did you mean by what you said? "

" Why don't you just.. " Tidus began, but stopped suddenly.

' _Don't say it! Say the opposite!! **OPPOSITE!!**_ ' his mind screamed at him.

Yuna cocked her left brow and leaned forward, " Why don't I just what, Tidus? " 

"...just go out and marry him already so that he'll.. get off your case... " Tidus finished, his voice slowly trailing off to a whisper.

'_ Ahh, great, just **great!**_ '

' _What's he... is he saying that he doesn't... no!_ ' she thought as she stared at him wide-eyed.

" W-what?! " Yuna sputtered. " You _want_ me to marry him? "

Tidus licked his lips feverously and then watched her, " I... "

" You what, Tidus? Just thought you could say that and not... h-hurt me? " Yuna asked.

" I... " Tidus tried to say it, but it wasn't coming out as he wanted it too. " Yes... Ah! No... no! I mean.. arg... forget it... " he muttered as he placed his face in a hand.

Yuna licked her lips and then stood up straight. _Too_ straight as she held her head high, whirled around on her heel and then stalked from the hut, leaving Kimari to stare after her. 

Tidus groaned loudly and then laid down on the bed, hand still on his face. Kimari glanced over at the young man and then smirked, arms still crossed over massive chest.

" Way to go... how are you going to get yourself out of this one? "

Tidus opened a crack in his fingers and stared out at the giant, " You're still here? "

Kimari chuckled, " Yes. "

" Don't you have some fish to catch? " Tidus asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm as he closed the crack in his fingers and then closed his eyes.

Kimari sighed heavily, " You know, one of these days you're going to have to stop saying stupid things to her. She isn't like _your_ kind... " he replied as he turned and left the hut entirely.

Tidus frowned behind his hand and then sighed heavily, " She isn't like _your_ kind... " he mocked, " then _what_ kind is she from? "

___________

" Who does he think he is telling me who and what to marry? " Yuna fumed as she walked along the dock towards the beach at the far end of it.

" He's so... so, arg! Just so hardheaded and selfish! " she concluded loudly, not taking note of the other summoners or villagers around her as she continued to walk down the dock.

Yuna closed her eyes and then stopped suddenly, towel clutched to her chest as she just stood there in the middle of the dock. There was a single pair of footsteps behind her followed by a callused hand gripping her bare shoulder gently.

" What are you doing out here, Yuna? Why aren't you inside with the injured boy? " a deep voice asked from behind.

Yuna tensed and then slowly pulled away from the hand to slowly turn around and face Seymour Guado. His deep intense purple eyes stared at her, his blue hair swaying to the side in the breeze, the salt from the ocean sticking to the strands.

" I'm going for a swim, Seymour, nothing more, nothing less. What brings you out here? "

" Nothing. I was looking for you as a matter of fact... " Seymour replied.

Yuna smiled innocently, " Really? Looking for me like you do every other day? "

Seymour chuckled, " Always the lively one, eh? "

Yuna shrugged and then turned her back to continue walking, " No.. not really. I'm not of your kind... " she replied over her shoulder.

Seymour chuckled again and then walked after her, hands clasped behind his back, " Who do you plan on going swimming with? "

" That's really none of your concern, but since you're the nosy type, Seymour, I'll say... I'm going with myself if that's alright with you... " she replied as she jumped off the dock, her bare feet hitting the hot white grains of sand.

Seymour sighed heavily and then stopped at the edge of the dock to watch Yuna walk away slowly, making her way towards the beach where it was completely deserted.

" So you're not going to accept my proposal this time? " he called out.

Yuna giggled and then shrugged, throwing her arms up into the air, towel in one hand, air in the other, " I don't know, Seymour... how about you go a day without asking and I'll consider it! " she called back as she disappeared behind some palm trees....

___________

" Nice going, Tidus... try to talk to the damned girl and you end up saying the total opposite... " Tidus muttered unhappily to himself as he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed to slouch over and look about the room, taking in the chair in the far east corner of the room, the cabinet lined up against the wall a few feet away, white transparent curtains flapping carelessly in every window.

" What am I going to do now? " he asked the empty room as he slowly and carefully rose from the bed to walk over to the window beside the door, looking out at the sunset, the background a light colour of pink, light violet and light, light yellow, the puffy clouds adorning the sky above all white with light rose and yellow bottoms.

'_ There's nothing you can do, Tidus. You screwed up big time, buddy, way to go! _ '

Tidus scowled as his mind gave him smartlip, " As if _you_ know anything better... " he muttered quietly as he turned from the window to only whirl back around as the loud blood chilling screams filled the air, cutting off as if being choked by something or someone and then starting up again.

Tidus' dark blue eyes scanned the docks and then roamed over to the far deserted end of the beach. It was there that he spotted someone in the waters, arms thrashing about wildly, a head popping up everynow and then only to disappear again.

' _Yuna went... Yuna went... swimming! But, that can 't be her, she can swim... unless.... **YUNA!!!!**_ ' 

He screamed out her name as he rushed away from the window to cross the room and fly from the hut. Behind him he heard heavy footsteps and before he knew it, the 2 meter tall blue guardian; Kimari, was running along side him, perhaps a few inches a head of him, he didn't know. His only concern was Yuna and getting her out of the water....

___________

Yuna's head disappeared again as the long tentacle snaked farther up her leg, past her knee, tugging her under and farther down into the warm waters. She thrashed, her arms frailing in the water as she held her breath, as she kicked at the tentacle clinging onto her lond slender leg.

Intense bolts of pain shot through all parts of her leg. Yuna clamped her eyes shut against the pain and then opened her mouth to cry out in pain as something sharp and long was inserted into her leg at the side of her thigh, causing her leg to go completely numb.

When she went to cry out again, she sucked back a bunch of water, swallowing it, the clear liquid sliding down her throat and entering the wrong tube, filling her lungs up immediately. Yuna began to cough underwater as her vision started to blur out on her as she watched the rippling of water above her head a few feet suddenly slip from her grasp as she felt her body slipping away, her arms up above her head, her eyes slowly closing, her lungs overfilling with the water now.

' _I'm going to die... Tidus... _ '

  


_To Be Continued..._

Author's Note: Well... whatchu think? Will Yuna _really_ die? Who's going to save her? Can Tidus manage to get to her in time before Kimari or Seymour; the man who desperately wants her hand in marriage? Find out next time on _Love In A Haze_....

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Constructive Criticism?** [Leia Avenrose][1]

[.:The Final Fantasy:.][2]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/leia_avenrose/index.html



End file.
